


【艾玛诺亚】在黑心职场回首青春一定是搞错了什么

by MikatsukiRabbit



Category: Library of Ruina (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikatsukiRabbit/pseuds/MikatsukiRabbit
Summary: 旧文存档总之图书馆和扭曲都掉线了的怎样都好的和平世界没有名字的J公司新人员工视角没有在谈恋爱，但是气氛搞得很像在谈恋爱
Relationships: Emma/Noah (Library of Ruina)
Kudos: 3





	【艾玛诺亚】在黑心职场回首青春一定是搞错了什么

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文存档  
> 总之图书馆和扭曲都掉线了的怎样都好的和平世界  
> 没有名字的J公司新人员工视角  
> 没有在谈恋爱，但是气氛搞得很像在谈恋爱

1.  
监控中心的这份工作永远都是枯燥、无趣的。尽管入职至今还不到半年，我却早已深深体会到了这一点。  
毕竟再怎么说，这也只是一份每天盯着眼前千篇一律的屏幕，然后祈祷不要有什么刁钻的投诉电话打进来的，再底层不过的工作而已。不如说，枯燥无趣对于我们来说反而是一件好事——至少比突然收到一个“惊喜”电话，跟你说「我怀疑对面坐着的那个高个子的男人做过能够从背面看到扑克牌花色的改造手术，请你们帮忙调查一下」诸如此类的，要好的多的多了。  
真正有能力的人大多早都去了更高层的地方，再不济也是以我们这里为跳板，靠着各种方式——比如关系或者金钱，爬到高处去了。还会选择留在这里的，要么是像我这样，坦白说，没什么能力，只是幸运的出生在了巢里的家伙，要么就是不幸生在了后巷，历尽千辛万苦才终于挤进巢里来的人了。  
说实话，我还是挺佩服那些能靠着自己的努力从后巷的阴影中走出来的人的，比如诺亚前辈——仿佛是回应了我的胡思乱想，诺亚前辈的身影出现在前方的走廊拐角处。黑色长发在脑后扎成一束，个子不高，身材也很纤细，从背后看过去的话大概一不小心就会错认成女性吧——不如说实际上入职的第一天我就是这样认为的，还好在闹出笑话以前及时的，通过声音意识到了前辈的正确性别。毕竟诺亚前辈至今为止也都是一副冷淡到让我忍不住怀疑我是不是做了什么惹他讨厌的事一样的态度，如果我曾经认错过前辈性别的事暴露出去的话......  
“...喂，我说你，到底有没有在听我说话?”  
突如其来...好吧，或许也并不是那么突如其来，只是沉迷于胡思乱想的我并没有第一时间注意到而已，总之，诺亚前辈的声音将我飘忽的思绪强行拉回了现实之中。  
“啊，呃，是、是的!有在听!那个，就是......前辈找我有什么事?我没记错的话现在应该是午休时间，前辈不是应该......”  
“哈......”长长的一声叹息，“就是这个，我是说，看你一个人好像很闲的样子，午饭，要不要一起去?”  
诶?  
听到了怎么想都绝对应该是幻听的发言，我眨眨眼睛认真的确认了一番面前的诺亚前辈的的确确就是本人。  
前辈此时正微微抬着头，以仰视的角度看着我的脸，附带一如既往看上去心情十分不好......不，说不定比往常心情还要糟糕的表情。  
收回前言。J公司监控中心的日常工作中永远不会缺少突如其来的“惊喜”。尽管其中99%都绝对不会是什么好事。

2.  
总之，忽略掉其中各种各样的问题，我现在坐在食堂的餐椅上，面对着桌上两份工作餐，以及正坐在我对面的诺亚前辈。  
实话说，现在的状况比起说是「一起吃午饭」，更像是两个完全不认识的陌生人因为食堂空间实在太小而不得不拼桌坐在一起。对面的诺亚前辈一言不发，低着头把饭菜往嘴里送，而我则拿着筷子一脸无所适从。  
说来说去，到底为什么会变成现在这样?  
我的脑海中盘旋着无数的疑问，而显然，诺亚前辈没有一丝打算主动解释的意思。非常明确不问清楚的话我今天大概不可能好好吃完这顿午饭了，犹豫再三之后，我还是选择了开口。  
“那个...诺亚前辈?”  
“......”  
“请问前辈有听到我说话吗?”  
“......”依旧无言，不过至少诺亚前辈用几乎看不出来的轻微幅度点了点头，仿佛是在示意我继续说下去。  
“呃，也没什么大不了的事...就是，诺亚前辈，那个，今天为什么没有和艾玛前辈在一起?”  
听到艾玛前辈的名字，诺亚前辈举着筷子的手明显顿了一下，只有短短几秒钟的时间，随后就在我期待的目光之中，淡定地把已经夹起来了的青菜继续放进嘴里。  
“没什么，我和艾玛又不是连体婴，不在一起很正常吧。”  
不，话是这么说但不是这个问题啊!我在脑内咆哮。整个部门，就连我这个新入职的员工都再清楚不过，或者说，自从我入职以来，还从来没有哪一天的午休时间，看到艾玛前辈和诺亚前辈没有在一起过。为什么偏偏今天?  
而且，为什么偏偏是我?  
并非是我有什么特别的想法，只是平时总是黏在一起的两个人今天突然分头行动，一定是发生了什么，而且无非是吵架，或者是类似的事。而被邀请了的我无论如何，都肯定没办法从这场麻烦中简简单单的脱身——再怎么说，至少部门里那几位热衷于八卦的前辈肯定不会放过我这个绝佳的“突破口”，哪怕我实际上也真的毫不知情。  
事已至此，就算是为了我自己，总之至少不能就这么假装什么都没发生。  
我努力整理好复杂的思绪，用尽可能委婉的语气继续提问:“话、话是这么说没错啦，但是就是，怎么说呢，诺亚前辈和艾玛前辈平时一直都是一起吃午饭的吧?所以我在想是不是发生了什么啊~之类的啦.......”  
“啊，如果前辈不愿意回答的话我也......”  
“...没什么。”诺亚前辈突然出声打断了我的话，“只是艾玛有别的事要做，所以不方便和我一起而已。”  
“会找你也只是因为看你入职以来都是一个人，看上去就没什么朋友的样子怪可怜的而已。没什么别的原因。”  
仿佛是注意到了我的胡思乱想又好像什么都没注意到一样，留下这么一段怎么听都觉得肯定隐瞒了什么的话之后，不知不觉间已经吃完了午饭的诺亚前辈站起身，端着餐盘头也不回的离开了。  
我坐在座位上望着前辈的背影陷入沉思。然后在终于意识到午休还有10分钟就要结束了之后，以人生最快的速度扒拉完餐盘里早已凉掉了的饭菜，冲回监控室。

3.  
艾玛前辈和诺亚前辈，说起两位前辈的话，在我们整个部门都是相当有名的存在。  
论入职时间，两位前辈在这里工作似乎已经有好几年的时间了，这在我们这儿已经算是资历相当老的了。毕竟是这种既辛苦，工资又非常一般的工作，而且老实说上面对我们这些基层员工的压榨一直都相当严重，能在这里干上那么多年还没有升职，没有辞职，也没有被开除的员工并不算多数。  
并且在此之上，两位前辈的背景也并不算普通。诺亚前辈据说是后巷出身，那种性格想必也和曾经的经历有关吧；而艾玛前辈则完全是另一个极端——鬼知道第一次在公司以外看到终于摆脱了这身倒霉制服的艾玛前辈穿着价格至少相当于我半年工资的高档西装的时候我到底是怎样的表情。反正绝对不会很好看就是了。  
所以为什么艾玛前辈这样的有钱人要跑到这种鬼地方来工作啊!体验生活吗!?——这样的事我当然有想过。只不过这种疑惑很快就被打消了。  
在我刚入职不久，第一次好奇的发出“艾玛前辈和诺亚前辈到底是什么关系啊?”的疑问的时候，收到了“那两个人正在交往哦~”的答复，并在震惊中相信了这一说法半个月之久。直到后来无意间听到了她们的八卦现场，才意识到这只不过是一个不那么容易察觉的恶作剧而已。  
毕竟老实说在那半个月的时间里我完全没有从两位前辈的日常相处中感受到一丝一毫的违和感。  
每天早上一起来上班，休整时间都待在一起，午饭晚饭都一起去吃，下班之后也永远一起走出公司。要不是我确实看到过前辈们在路口道别的场景，我都要怀疑他们是不是在同居了。  
如果不是无意间得知了真相的话，恐怕今天唐突收到诺亚前辈午饭邀请的我还可以更加震惊几个层级吧。

4.  
所以，两位前辈之间毫无疑问肯定发生了什么，我对此无比确信。  
下午的工作一切照常，坐在工位上，盯着眼前的几十面屏幕，时不时应对一下打进来的投诉电话，心里期盼着下午的休整时间早点来临。  
——如果能这样就好了。  
终于到了心心念念的休整时间，我在座位上伸了个懒腰，打算起身出去活动活动筋骨。  
诺亚前辈从我身边快步走过去。  
接着身后传来艾玛前辈用犹豫的声音喊着诺亚前辈的名字，而后者则仿佛没听到一样，甚至加快了走出门去的速度。  
我转过身，房间另一头的艾玛前辈一副欲言又止的表情沉默了一会儿，之后低下头又转回屏幕的方向。  
前辈的表情，该怎么说呢，举一个非常不恰当的例子的话，就像是叼着最喜欢的飞盘眼巴巴地望着饲主离去的背影的，可怜兮兮的大型犬。  
我甚至觉得自己产生了看到前辈背后低垂下去的尾巴的幻觉。  
收回奇怪的脑补，我站在自己的座位旁边陷入思考。显然，前辈们之间的问题并没有这么快就得到解决。尽管我确实有些好奇究竟发生了什么，但是理性告诉我，既然之前诺亚前辈明确地表现出了不想让其他人参与进来的意思，我还是不要继续给自己惹这个麻烦为好。  
反正以两位前辈之间的亲密度，即使吵架了应该也要不了太久就能自己解决问题吧。

5.  
事实证明，当时我的想法实在是太过天真了。

6.  
前略，从诺亚前辈那天唐突的邀请我一起吃午饭已经过去一周时间了。好消息是，那天之后我没有再收到前辈的午餐邀请。坏消息是，直到今天，两位前辈之间的关系丝毫没有回暖的迹象。  
我坐在自己的位置上感受着隔壁诺亚前辈身上散发出的强烈的低气压。  
如果说平时的诺亚前辈就总是一副「这个狗屁公司趁早倒闭吧」一样的阴沉表情的话，最近这一周，前辈脸上的表情大概是「这个狗屁世界趁早毁灭吧」级别的了。  
或者说，平时因为有艾玛前辈释放出的莫名令人安心的沉稳的气场，在很大程度上中和了诺亚前辈的低气压。  
而现在就连艾玛前辈也......虽然前辈在整个监控室的另一头，和我还有诺亚前辈所在的角落几乎是整个房间里最远的距离，我依然隐隐约约能够听到背后传来的叹息。  
......平时的工作已经够糟心了，拜托两位前辈不要再把监控室里的气氛搞得更加阴暗了好吗!  
尽管心里这么想，我当然不可能说出口。这一周以来我几乎完全没有看到过前辈们有任何交流——看这个状况，想必在工作时间以外，两位前辈肯定也完全没有私下交流过吧。  
虽然原本我一直觉得这是与我无关的问题，也并不想给自己惹麻烦。但是事到如今，这已经不是可以继续当做没看到的事了。  
要一直在这种环境里待下去的话总有一天我一定会疯的。  
既然看上去没有其他人打算插手，就让我来帮两位前辈一把好了。  
而且，即使不考虑我自己，再怎么说，在我刚刚入职的那段时间里也受到过两位前辈许多照顾，不能就这么放着前辈们冷战下去，这种感恩之情我还是有的。  
于是问题来了:我又能做些什么呢。  
总之，至少要先弄明白到底发生了什么事。从诺亚前辈那里想要得到有效信息大概是不可能的了。所以可能的解决办法只有一个。  
总之先想办法和艾玛前辈聊一聊好了。

7.  
好在，我很快就找到了和艾玛前辈单独交谈的机会。  
一天忙碌的工作终于结束的时候，太阳早就已经先我们一步躲回了家，只留下我们这些悲哀的打工人面对初冬的冷风。  
踏出公司大门的时候，我远远地，看到了艾玛前辈孤零零的背影，站在十字路口面对着眼前的绿灯发着呆。  
甚至像丢了魂似的，听到我的呼喊声也完全没有反应，直到我走过去，拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“......啊!”艾玛前辈转过身的时候，一瞬间我明显看到了他脸上落寞的表情，虽然马上又换回了如往常一样的温和的微笑，“是新人君啊。有什么事吗?”  
“艾玛前辈，在等绿灯吗?”  
“啊、嗯。是啊，说起来今天红灯的时间意外的长呢。”  
那是因为前辈刚刚就站在这里眼看着绿灯变红啊——这句话我很识趣的没有说出口，思来想去，还是选择了开门见山地切入话题:“这么说来，前辈接下来有什么安排吗?”  
“诶?”  
“啊，不是，也没有别的事...就是稍微有一些事想和前辈聊一聊。”我边说边在脑内纠结着合适的措辞，“如果前辈接下来有别的事要做的话就算了......毕竟天也不早了。”  
“嗯。可以哦。”  
意外的，艾玛前辈非常果断地给出了肯定的答复。  
“那，去临街的那家酒吧?之前大家聚会时候去的那个。我请客。”  
艾玛前辈默默点头，之后默默跟到我身边。

8.  
“哈哈，果然是对我和诺亚的事很在意吗。”  
总之一人干了一杯酒之后，我原本打算试探性地打开话题，没想到艾玛前辈却非常主动地提了出来。  
“咦?啊，怎么说呢，因为想到前辈们以前明明总是在一起的来着，最近突然分开行动了是不是因为吵架了之类的......”  
“嗯。大概，算是吵架...可能也不算吧。”  
模棱两可的说法。虽然早就猜到了前辈不会这么轻易就把事情原委说出来，但是怎么说，我也并不擅长发掘这些八卦之类的，如果前辈不愿意告诉我的话，我也完全没信心自己能够靠话术问出来。  
艾玛前辈干了第二杯酒之后，盯着空杯子仿佛陷入了沉思。然后就在我也绞尽脑汁思考接下来应该怎么继续提问的时候，唐突地开口了:“最近部门里不是有那个传闻吗，关于我和诺亚之间关系的那个。”  
“诶?是说前辈们在交往的事吗?”......啊!不小心说出来了!我下意识地捂住嘴，仿佛这样做就能把刚刚脱口而出的话吞回去似的。好在艾玛前辈看上去并没有因此而感到不满，只是带着一种复杂的表情，安静的继续说着。  
“嗯。那个啊，虽然只是传言而已，在聊这些八卦的人应该也没有真的当真吧。”  
“但是诺亚的性格，我们也做了半年的同事了，你应该也多多少少有一点了解才对。”  
“......诺亚他，虽然即使是我也不敢说能够完全理解诺亚...不对，不如说肯定即使是我也完全不理解诺亚才对。”  
“到底应该怎样才能帮助到诺亚呢，即使是已经相处了五年之久，肯定至今我也完全不知道该怎么做才是正确的。”  
艾玛前辈说着说着，似乎陷入了思考之中，也可能只是在考虑措辞吧。在又向服务生要了一杯酒之后，前辈犹豫着继续说了下去。  
“...但是，至少有一点我可以确定。因为诺亚一直都是个自尊心很强的人，所以肯定不会喜欢听到这样的传言吧。”  
“毕竟不愿意过度依赖我，不愿意被看做好像是我的附属品一样的......这些都是诺亚亲口和我说过的。”  
“所以那时候会告诉我说，希望之后能够保持距离，希望不要再像以前那样过于亲密了...之类的，一定是因为这样就能避开那些令人不快的传言了吧。”  
说完这些之后，艾玛前辈就陷入了长久的沉默。在喝下不知道第几杯酒以后，前辈突然长叹一口气，站起身来。  
“抱歉，让你听我说了这么多没用的东西......”艾玛前辈甩了甩头，之后转向我的方向。即使逆着酒吧里的灯光，我也能看出前辈脸上轻微的红晕，明显是已经有了醉意，虽然似乎还没有醉到不清醒的程度就是了，“无论如何，我很开心有人这么关心我们哦。诺亚知道的话...应该也会开心吧，虽然肯定不会说出来就是了呢。”  
“所以艾玛前辈...觉得这样就可以了吗?”在前辈结完账准备和我道别的时候，我还是忍不住问出了口。  
“如果诺亚希望这样的话。”坚定的语气，尽管我依然能够看到前辈脸上的表情。  
那绝对不是「这样就可以了」的表情吧。  
和前辈道别，裹紧外套走在回家的路上，我在心里默默盘算着之后的打算。  
啊，说起来，明明一开始说好我请客的。

9.  
现在是午休时间，大家都早已陆续离开了工作岗位，享受这短暂的休憩时光。  
我拿着预先写好了内容的信纸，站在诺亚前辈的坐位前。  
四下环顾，确认房间里没有其他人在以后，我把信纸夹到桌上那本厚实的书里，只露出一个角，然后以最快速度小心翼翼地溜出房间。

10.  
换做一周前的我，肯定不会相信，有一天我竟然会做起这种仿佛是在替不敢当面告白的女生把情书放到中意的男生书桌里一样的事。  
不对，现在的状况，更像是实在看不下去了的同班同学出手把明明是双向暗恋但谁都不肯主动告白的高中生小情侣同时约到校舍后面吧。  
不管哪一种都散发着和我们工作的这个狗屁部门完全不符的莫名其妙的青春气息就是了。

11.  
我躲在空地周围最粗的一棵树后面，小心翼翼地让自己不发出任何声音。  
「今天晚上的休整时间，麻烦到公司后面半山腰上的空地来一趟。有非常重要的事。」信纸上是这么写的，当然，给两位前辈的都是一样的内容，只不过改变了一些细微的措辞。  
为了不暴露我甚至还特意用了两种不同的笔迹来写。  
虽然甚至不确定前辈们会不会赴约，总之抱着一种莫名其妙的责任感，我现在一个人在山里吹着冷风。  
事件能顺利解决的话，去吃顿好的犒劳一下自己吧。

12.  
休整时间开始已经过去20分钟了，距离我躲在这里吹冷风也过去10分钟时间了。果然不可能这么简单的把前辈们都约出来吗——这么想着我刚刚准备从树后的阴影中离开，突然看到远处有一个人影走过来。  
是艾玛前辈。  
我屏住呼吸重新躲回去。  
虽然计划目前还只完成了一半，但是想到至少接下来有人和我一起在这里挨冻了，我的心情莫名好了许多。  
我看到艾玛前辈在空地上踱来踱去，以及小声地自言自语着什么。可惜由于距离比较远，加上周围风吹树叶的声音，并不能听得很清楚。  
接着就这样又过了五、六分钟，我突然听到艾玛前辈的惊呼声。  
远远的有另一个人影向这边靠近，虽然这个距离我并不太能认出来那是谁，不过从艾玛前辈的反应来看，已经毫无疑问了。  
诺亚前辈走近空地，而在看到等在这里的是艾玛前辈之后，似乎马上就掉头打算离开。  
“诺亚!”  
诺亚前辈停住了。  
“居然特意约我来这种地方，我不是已经说过......”  
“诶?不是诺亚主动约我过来的吗?”  
随即诺亚前辈转过身，在黑暗中和艾玛前辈面面相觑。  
“......有人，同时把我们两个约到这里?”  
“虽然不知道是谁干的，总之，我们之间已经没什么好说的了。”这么说着诺亚前辈再次转身打算离开，而这次被三两步跨上前去的艾玛前辈一把拉住手臂强行留了下来。  
“诺亚。”尽管我只能看到艾玛前辈的背影，但是不难想象出前辈现在脸上复杂的神情，“这里没有任何人在，没有人会看到我们，所以...无论如何，我想最后把话说清楚。”  
啊，我在这里真是抱歉。不过请前辈们放心，无论接下来发生什么，我一定不会说出去的。  
诺亚前辈沉默许久，终于开口:“还有什么需要说的吗。我之前...应该已经都说过了，我们还是就像普通同事一样，不要走的太近比较好。”  
“嗯。”艾玛前辈低下头，“我知道，我知道但是，我还是想最后确认一次诺亚的想法。”  
诺亚前辈什么都没有说，只是默默站在那里。  
“我思考过，尤其是这一周，认真思考过了我们之间究竟应该是怎样的关系。”  
“我想要帮助诺亚，想成为你的助力......我不知道应该怎样做才是正确的。你说过不想任人摆布，不想变成有钱人的玩偶，但是我...除此之外我没有别的选择。”  
“我什么都做不到，我没办法靠自己的力量去帮助你，所以我想我至少可以陪在你身边，这样如果什么时候你需要我了的话，我随时都可以向你伸出援手。”  
“但是即使这样也，果然还是给你添了麻烦吧。嗯，其实我早该想到的，对于诺亚来说，和我这种身份差距悬殊的人在一起本身就会成为问题，即使什么都不做，也肯定会被其他人在背后怀疑，议论诺亚和我之间有什么不可告人的关系......”  
夜幕降临后的山中，只有艾玛前辈的声音和呼啸的风声一同回响着，打破这片难得的宁静。  
“...但是我果然还是不想就这样结束。我曾经从诺亚的眼中看到过，和我至今为止所经历过的完全不同的世界，我希望能够帮助你实现那个梦想，我不想就这样回到以前的生活!我想继续留在诺亚身边!所以......!”  
“够了!”  
从刚刚开始就一直低头不语的诺亚前辈终于开口，打断了艾玛前辈越发激动的声音。  
“总是在说这种话，所以我才说你从始至终都没有理解过我的想法啊!”  
诺亚前辈突然猛地抬起头，伸手抓住艾玛前辈的衣领，“总是一副在为了我好的样子，实际上完全没有考虑过我到底在想什么!温室里长大的小少爷全都是像这样自以为是的家伙吗!”  
“......啊啊，反正确实就是这样吧。明明单方面想要向我提供所谓帮助的时候完全没有在意过我的心情，然后事到如今又自以为理解了我的心情!”  
“梦想也好愿望也好，那种东西本来就是要靠自己的手去得到才有意义的东西啊!而且我之所以会留在这里也不仅仅只是为了那个梦...!”  
“诶?诺亚还有别的在意的东西吗?”趁诺亚前辈喘息之际，艾玛前辈低声问到。  
“——你是笨蛋吗!?这种事都注意不到还自以为已经能理解我了吗!?”  
艾玛前辈沉默。显然是确实没有理解吧。在暗中偷看的我忍不住替艾玛前辈捏一把汗。  
“哈......”诺亚前辈重重地叹了一口气，仿佛是在压制怒火，或者是在整理心情，“所以说，非要让我说出来不可吗!?”  
“诺亚......我，抱歉...”  
诺亚前辈一副欲言又止的样子。刚才还气冲冲地揪着艾玛前辈衣领的手也不自觉地放下了，几次张口想要说什么，似乎话到嘴边又咽了回去。  
就这样双方都沉默了一阵，大概是终于忍不住了，又或者是终于下定了决心，诺亚前辈突然吼了出来:“所以说!因为!有无论如何都希望他能幸福的重要的友人在!所以即使在这种地方的工作也能坚持下去...而且我也不想再回到后巷那种地方，怎么说呢，就是......!”  
“重要的友人...?”  
“......所以说!从大学的时候开始到现在你有看到过我和除了你以外的人能称得上是朋友吗!?”  
诺亚前辈似乎脸红了的样子，是我的错觉吗。嗯，一定是因为仅仅借着月光看不清楚吧。我在心里这么告诉自己。  
“咦?诶?诶诶???”  
艾玛前辈的表情倒是即使看不到也完全能想象的出来就是了。  
“......到底为什么会变成这样。啊啊，总之就是这样!没错!因为我们是朋友吧!?总是一边单方面付出的关系是不能称之为朋友的，所以我才想着无论如何也要做些什么来回报你啊!”仿佛自暴自弃一般，诺亚前辈开始一股脑地吼了出来。  
“因为是重要的朋友，所以我才不想单方面接受你直接的金钱援助!因为是重要的朋友，所以我才不希望你被那些乱七八糟的谣言所困扰!”  
艾玛前辈似乎想说些什么的样子，虽然刚刚发出几个音节，就又被诺亚前辈的声音堵了回去。  
“像我这样的家伙，反正是从后巷来的，也没有什么家人了，只要现在还活着，将来无论变成怎样都无所谓!”  
“但是你和我不一样吧!?你的家人也好，那些上层社会的朋友也好!那是我永远接触不到也不可能接触的世界!我早就已经清楚这一点了...!”  
“你总有一天要回去的!要和一位精英女性结婚!要生下你们的孩子!继承你的家族!难道你打算一辈子在这种最底层的地方和我玩过家家吗!?即使你真的这么打算，你的家人也不可能同意的吧!”  
“反正这段不对等的友谊早晚会结束的!所以我才希望你能和来到这里的时候一样，原原本本的回去!而不是被搅进什么奇怪的传言里，因为我的存在在你的经历上永远留下污点!”  
“因为是重要的朋友...所以才，我不能把你扯进我没救的人生里......从一开始就不应该这样做的!但是现在开始还不晚，只要我们之间疏远了，你应该就能回到你该在的地方了...这样才...所以我......!”  
诺亚前辈的声音渐渐弱了下去，语调里似乎开始带上了哭腔。  
“明明总是自以为是的说着为了我好，为了我好...却以为，我是那种...只会考虑自己的家伙吗......”  
诺亚前辈的声音越来越小，最后终于只剩下了刻意压抑着的抽泣声。  
艾玛前辈终于再次开口了。  
“诺亚......”  
诺亚前辈扭过头去，用外套过于宽松的袖口用力抹掉眼泪。  
“我...不知道，对不起......”  
“嗯。就像你所说的那样，我是温室里的花朵，我什么都不知道。从五年前到现在，一直都......”  
艾玛前辈向前迈了一步，拉住诺亚前辈的手突然用力，猝不及防的诺亚前辈就这样被直接拽进了艾玛前辈怀里。  
因为身高和体格差距太大，现在从我的视角看过去，诺亚前辈整个人都像是被揉进了艾玛前辈怀里一样。  
“唔......干什么，放开我!”意料之中的挣扎，虽然同样意料之中的丝毫没有起到任何效果。  
“诺亚。”艾玛前辈强行保持着这个姿势继续开口，“听我说。我一直觉得是我在擅自缠着你，从大学的时候开始，一直到后来我跟着你来到J公司就职，再到现在。”  
“我还是第一次知道我对你来说究竟是怎样的存在...哈哈，我这样说肯定会更加令你厌烦吧。”  
“但是，嗯。我真的很开心。因为对我来说，诺亚是最重要的朋友......”  
“......所以你能有和我同样的想法，对我来说真的，真的，是最让人感到幸福的事。”  
“我不想和诺亚分开，但是如果你希望这样的话，我想至少最后完全尊重你的想法。我本来是这么想的。但是既然诺亚也和我抱有同样的想法的话......”  
“我什么时候说过这种话——”从艾玛前辈身体投射出的阴影中传出闷闷的声音。  
“那诺亚果然还是发自内心地希望我们从此分开吗?”  
“也不是，但是，总之我说的不是那个意思......”  
“那是希望能继续在一起吗?”  
“所以说了不是这个问题啊!”  
“啊。如果是我家那边的问题的话，我会想办法解决的哦。”  
“要怎么解决啊，那种......”  
“嗯...”艾玛前辈似乎是故意把话音拉长，“那个嘛，就不是诺亚需要关心的事了。上层社会的事是你永远都接触不到的——这个总是诺亚自己说的对吧?”  
“......”沉默。  
“啊，抱歉抱歉，只是玩笑而已。嗯...所谓巢的上层社会，也有各种各样麻烦的问题，并不是那么一帆风顺的地方。诺亚渴望亲眼看一看的那片天空并非总是晴空万里，不如说被阴霾所遮盖的时间反而占了大多数呢。”  
“从我的角度来说，也不希望诺亚卷进这边的麻烦里。”  
话说到一半，艾玛前辈放开刚刚紧紧环抱住诺亚前辈的双臂。终于重获自由的诺亚前辈踉跄着后退两步。  
“我希望能看着诺亚眼中倒映出来的风景。那是对我来说比任何物质上的财富都要更为珍贵的东西。”  
“我眼中...不，除了监控屏幕的荧光以外什么都倒映不出来吧。”  
“是感觉上的问题啦，感觉上的。”  
“什么啊，意味不明。”  
“——总而言之!嗯。我们毕竟已经在一起相处五年了哦。虽然以前有很多事都没有互相理解...现在可能也依然没有完全理解，但是今后还有很多时间。”艾玛前辈伸出一只手去，“接下来也请多指教哦。诺亚。”  
诺亚前辈沉默着抬起手，犹豫了几秒之后握了上去。  
银白色的月光撒在两人身上。  
......  
为什么呢，总觉得这个氛围仿佛告白一样。

13.  
今天，我做出了自己二十多年人生中最为后悔的一件事。  
当然不是指为两位前辈牵线搭桥这件事。  
而是指我在冬季的冷风里，一个人躲在树后面，吃两位前辈撒的狗粮。  
而且还不能向任何人吐槽我今天的悲惨遭遇。

14.  
休整时间照常到来。我打着哈欠在桌上趴下，歪头望着远处墙壁上的虚空。  
诺亚前辈还坐在自己的座位上。就在我的隔壁，我和墙壁之间。在看一本非常厚实的书。  
之后艾玛前辈的身影出现在我的视野里，于是我看不到对面的墙壁了。尽管如此我依然懒得改变姿势，就这么毫无理由和目的的看着他们。  
艾玛前辈从外套口袋里掏出一袋手指饼干，撕开包装，捏起一根递到诺亚前辈面前。  
“诺亚——要吃吗?”  
诺亚前辈没有回答，视线依然停留在书页上，然后非常自然的用嘴接过那根饼干。  
之后艾玛前辈拿出第二根，以同样的方式递到诺亚前辈嘴里。  
第三根。  
第四根。  
诺亚前辈的注意力全都集中在手中的书上，咀嚼的动作看上去十足的心不在焉。于是嘴里不知不觉就塞满了没来得及咽下去的饼干。  
看上去...嗯。同样举一个非常不恰当的例子的话，让我联想到了老家的妹妹养的仓鼠，嘴里塞满瓜子的样子。  
艾玛前辈就在一旁带着惯常的温和的笑容盯着诺亚前辈看。直到突然注意到了我的视线。  
“啊。新人君。要吃吗?”  
我摇头。思考了一下，随后直起身来，尽可能的做出一副认真的表情。  
“说真的，前辈们要不要干脆考虑真的去交往一下试试看?”

end.


End file.
